Recording motor or physical activity of humans provides important research assessments. Methods and technology have advanced considerably including new developments from IMSystems. Animal activity assessment is similarly important for research; e.g. determining motor impairment in squirrel-monkey models of Parkinson's and effects of drugs, rest- activity cycle, toxic substances and environment. But technology and standards for measurement of animal activity has not developed as well as for human, nor has it been possible to transfer technology from human to animal research except for some promising work with larger primates. Primary impediments involve size, weight, durability, power, recording duration and dynamic range. An innovative combination of leading edge technologies for both electronics and activity measurement (developed at IMSystems) solves these problems. the proposed microPAM is designed for small primates, adult rats and similar size or larger animals. MicroPAM prototypes of Phase I were about the size of a quarter and weighted 9 grams and were successfully used with rats and monkeys. Phase II will further develop and produce these and explore use for special detailed movement assessment in humans. The microPAM represents an enabling technology for validating animal research (phase II), recording of movement of human parts and many potential developments not yet appreciated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The microPAM market includes animal researchers, animal care facilities (quality of care issues), drug companies evaluating drug effects and human researchers and clinicians evaluating human movements particularly involving movements of parts of the body. the marketing plan involves establishing this technology as the standard for animal studies and reducing price sufficiently to develop good market penetration. The estimated market is 2,000 units per year, but for this enabling technology other markets and expected to develop.